The present invention relates to pillows, and more particularly, to a pillow designed to facilitate prayer and worship.
During prayer and worship, it is common for an individual to kneel out of respect for God. Indeed, some houses of worship include padded knee supports attached to pews that are kneeled upon by worshipers during prayer and worship. However, many houses of worship do not have such knee supports and many worshipers kneel before God in places other than houses of worship. In addition, many worshipers keep prayer journals in which they record prayer requests, praise reports, and the like.
The present invention addresses an unmet need by providing a portable prayer pillow that is specifically designed to facilitate prayer and worship.
The present invention facilitates prayer and worship by providing a portable prayer pillow designed to be kneeled upon by an individual during prayer and worship, wherein the pillow includes items necessary for keeping a prayer journal. In a preferred embodiment, the pillow comprises a first pocket having a plurality of blank paper or cloth strips on which information can be written and a second pocket for receiving and storing the strips having information written thereon. In use, for example, the individual can remove a blank strip from the first pocket, write a prayer request on the strip, and place the strip into the second pocket. When the prayer is answered, the individual can retrieve the strip from the second pocket, make an appropriate notation thereon, and place the updated strip back into the second pocket, or the individual can take a second blank strip from the first pocket, write a praise report thereon, and place the second strip in the second pocket. In an alternate embodiment having a third pocket, the updated or second strip can be placed in the third pocket. Thus, a prayer journal that can be reviewed periodically is maintained.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.